


Caring

by Anonymous



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidents, Cigarettes, Crack, Diarrhea, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, Gen, Hugs, Laughter, Mother-Daughter Relationship, This Started As A Joke But It Became Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kris and Kylie are home alone and have a day off from filming. It's supposed to be relaxing but Kris has some stomach issues. Luckily, she has a wonderful daughter.
Relationships: Kris Jenner & Kylie Jenner
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Caring

Kris Jenner sat outside in a chair, cigarette in hand. They weren't filming today so it was a nice easy relaxing day. She and her youngest daughter, Kylie were the only ones home today.

Kris took a drag of her cigarette before letting the smoke out with a relaxed sigh. She was dressed in all black, one of her favorite outfits.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble and she felt the urge to fart. Kris was a very gassy woman and she actually farted a lot...when cameras were off. If cameras were on, she wouldn't dare do it but when cameras are off? She would let rip whenever she felt like it.

Taking another drag of her cigarette, she leaned over and pushed out a giant wet fart. But as she pushed out the fart, she felt something else come out and that something else made an explosion in her panties.

Kris let out a horrified gasped, realizing what she had just done. She quickly put out her cigarette and ran into the house with one hand on the back of her pants.

She made her way to the bathroom and as she did, Kylie opened the door and her eyes went wide as she saw her mom running towards the bathroom.

She quickly stepped to the side, still holding the door open as Kris dashed in. Kris quickly pulled down her pants and panties and sat on the toilet.

Loud wet farts poured out of Kris as she sat on the toilet pooping diarrhea. She closed her eyes as she let it out.

"Mom?" Kylie asked, still in a little shock.

Kris opened her eyes and looked to her precious youngest daughter. She sighed and said "I have diarrhea. I was outside and I tried to fart...and well..." She looked down at her panties which were filled with diarrhea. 

Kylie looked down as well and let out a gasp. "You sharted." Kylie's mouth begin to form a smile and she burst into laughter. "Oh my God you sharted!" She said, laughing even harder.

"It's not funny." Kris said, though a part of her did believe it to be funny.

"It is." Kylie said, calming down from her laughter.

Kris playfully rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have ate so many tacos." She said as more diarrhea exploded out of her.

Kylie giggled again. 

"Could you go get me another pair of panties-actually just get me some pajamas. We aren't filming today and I just need to relax in my room after this."

"Sure." Kylie said and left the bathroom. 

Kris pushed out more diarrhea and continued to push out more for a few more seconds before it seemed like she was empty. She got the toilet paper and started to wipe and then flushed the toilet.

She then carefully took off her pants and panties and put her pants in the hamper. She would have to throw her panties away. She sighed, those were one of her favorite pairs. 

She turned on the shower and Kylie came back in to the bathroom with Kris' pajamas. 

"Thank you, honey." Kris smiled at her daughter.

"You're welcome." Kylie said and kissed her mother on the cheek before leaving the room.

Kris removed her black jacket and shirt before stepping into the shower.

Almost an hour later she stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on her pajamas. However, before she could leave the room, her stomach rumbled and she quickly walked to the toilet and unloaded more diarrhea into the toilet. She groaned as it came out. 

20 minutes later she once again felt empty and repeated the process she made early. She left the bathroom and went to her room. When she arrived, she found a tray on her bed.

The tray had oatmeal, a banana, two slices of toast, and a glass of water.

There was a note on the tray. Kris picked it up and read 'Hope this helps!' She knew it was from Kylie and she couldn't help but smile at what her youngest daughter had did for her.

Kris sat on the bed and begin to eat the meal. It was really good and Kris knew she had to thank her daughter later.

As she finished the food and the glass of water, she yawned. She sat the tray and glass on the floor and got under the covers as she laid down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kris woke up two hours later and she felt better than ever. She got out of bed and walked downstairs. She found Kylie in the kitchen on her phone. She walked over to her precious daughter and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"What's this for?" Kylie asked as she hugged her mother back.

"For being a wonderful daughter." Kris said and planted a kiss on Kylie's forehead.

Kylie smiled and hugged her mom tighter. 

After the hug ended, the two went outside and sat in the chairs.

The two talked for a bit when Kris felt the urge to fart once again.

Praying that it wasn't diarrhea, she leaned to the side so her butt was facing the chair Kylie was in and let out a mighty fart. It was long, loud, and sounded really gross. Kris couldn't help but to let out a satisfying moan as it came out.

Thankfully it wasn't diarrhea. Kris couldn't help but smile at what she did as Kylie put her hand to her nose.

"Ew mom!"

Kris burst into laughter, laughing hard.

"It's not funny. It smells so bad." Kylie said nearly gagging.

"It is funny." Kris said, still laughing. Kylie couldn't help but smile and start to laugh as well.

Mother and daughter continued to laugh for a while. Neither would forget this day.


End file.
